User talk:JanaLoveFlora
Hi I can add pages :D [[User:Moi532|'Sofia']] - [[User talk:Moi532|'I like to scare give goosebumps!']] Can I be an admin? Stella • Fata de soleche splende! 14:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) What do you think about the new background? --[[User:Stellamusa101|'A'z'ula']] - Fata fiamma del drago 10:53, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I've uploaded new versions of the file you uploaded. It's much bigger and hi definition. Hope you don't mind. --[[User:Stellamusa101|'A'z'ula']] - Fata fiamma del drago 13:55, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay if I make a newsletter/magazine for this wiki with a user blog? It would be awesome just like in Avatar Wiki! --[[User:Stellamusa101|'A'z'ula']] - Fata fiamma del drago 12:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I already am. :D --[[User:Stellamusa101|'A'z'ula']] - Fata fiamma del drago 12:12, April 6, 2013 (UTC) You said "can you be my BFF?" and I said yes. Lol I thought I already am XD. --[[User:Stellamusa101|'A'z'ula']] - Fata fiamma del drago 12:30, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay if we meet at the chat for 5 minutes only? --[[User:Stellamusa101|'A'z'ula']] - Fata fiamma del drago 03:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Did you like the chat? Isn't it ace? :D --[[User:Stellamusa101|'A'z'ula']] - Fata fiamma del drago 07:26, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure! But all of them will be categorized as stub pages because I can't complete all of them today! Sorry. What do you think of the header template? --[[User:Stellamusa101|'A'z'ula']] - Fata fiamma del drago 07:41, April 7, 2013 (UTC) BTW, can you make the Draculaura page yourself? I mean, I'll do it, but full of hate. I hate Draculaura. --[[User:Stellamusa101|'A'z'ula']] - Fata fiamma del drago 07:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) She's a fangtastic Mary-Sue. Her flaw is she can't see herself in the mirror. Seriously? That's a flaw? A flaw is something really hard for someone to accomplish. Draculaura's flaw is she can't see herself in the mirror. I also don't like her because she's too whiny. She reminds me too much of Princess Bloom from Domino. --[[User:Stellamusa101|'A'z'ula']] - Fata fiamma del drago 07:48, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Here: MediaWiki:Wikia.css, you'll found out how to do it eventually. ahref="/wiki/Draculaura" {color:deeppink} --[[User:Stellamusa101|'A'z'ula']] - Fata fiamma del drago 08:33, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Can you stop uploading images? I had to upload bigger and higher definitions of them. X.X I'm just gonna upload it, you do the character editing, I'll do the template and image editing. ;D --[[User:Stellamusa101|'A'z'ula']] - Fata fiamma del drago 09:53, April 7, 2013 (UTC) What do you think of this? http://monsterhigh-vs-bratzillaz.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Stellamusa101/Spectra%27s_Daily_Blog --[[User:Stellamusa101|'A'z'ula']] - Fata fiamma del drago 10:15, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Just like someone's talk page on Winx Wiki, I protect only registered users can edit it. :P --[[User:Stellamusa101|'A'z'ula']] - Fata fiamma del drago 10:49, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay but later…gotta go! See ya tomorrow! --[[User:Stellamusa101|'A'z'ula']] - Fata fiamma del drago 11:39, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry of don't talk because i'm busy caring of Wiki and I do not look at the wiki. Thank you of put me a admin. I you welcomes of the good work you have make. Moi532 (talk) 11:47, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Je ne comprends pas vous parlez aussi le français? Moi532 (talk) 16:29, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Comment? Moi532 (talk) 11:35, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Remember when I say I like Monster High more? Changed my mind! Bratzillaz rocks!!! --[[User:Stellamusa101|'A'z'ula']] - Fata fiamma del drago 10:41, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Of course! Make me an admin because I can customize the wiki like I always do! --[[User:Stellamusa101|'A'z'ula']] - Fata fiamma del drago 10:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Yep. --Diamond - Fairy of fire! 06:20, April 30, 2013 (UTC) I love both. --Diamond - Fairy of fire! 12:26, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Anyways, *adds you on Fanpop*. --Diamond - Fairy of fire! 04:25, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I'll try making it with a picture of the logos and combine them together. --Diamond - Fairy of fire! 03:59, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Like the new wordmark? And the background? --Diamond - Fairy of fire! 10:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi what's up?~ Holly ~ 19:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) how do you do those things you have on your profile that you are an admin how? i need to know curious!:D!Roxy708 (talk) 01:23, May 11, 2013 (UTC)Roxy708 I changed my mind! I like Monster High more! --Diamond - Fairy of fire! 02:50, May 12, 2013 (UTC) you are one of the best BFFs i ever had that is why i made you admin on my wiki1ScarlethX (talk) 00:00, May 14, 2013 (UTC)ScarlethX You still online? 04:18, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Because RoseXinh thought I copied her when I didn't =.= 10:09, January 20, 2014 (UTC)